


Secrets Hide in Blood

by RoostTheWyvern



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam doesnt exist, Alchemist Keith AU, Allura is mean, Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), I put lance/allura but the tag said lance/lotor, I will go down with this tag, Im still salty about Allura, Insomniac author, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, No fighting Zarkon, Protective Kosmo (Voltron), Protective Krolia (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Voltron Lions, Takes place after The Blade od Marmora, Tex was altean, The Author Regrets Nothing, White-Haired Keith (Voltron), im sorry, tags hate me, tags will change with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoostTheWyvern/pseuds/RoostTheWyvern
Summary: This wasn't how the mission was supposed to go. Two of his teammates are dying and the rest unconscious from the blast. There are enemies at the door. What can he do?I fixed it guys, the chapter is now finished. Enjoy





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic, my alchemist Keith au. Enjoy!

It was a normal mission: sneak aboard the ship, get the information, get out and destroy the ship. Easy. Even though he knows it's a trap and no one listened to him. Oh well.

* * *

**A few hours earlier**

The day had been relatively normal...well, the new normal. After their little visit with the Blades of Marmora, the team had been acting differently around him. They avoided being alone with him, they sent glares during dinner, and they didn't watch his back during group training.

Allura didn't do anything about the failed training and always told him that he didn't deserve to pilot Red. She would send him looks from across rooms or tables.

Lance was mad because it was his species that took him from earth, even though an _Altean_ super weapon chose him, and that made it Keith's fault. 

Hunk was just plain scared that they were harboring the enemy. He would always flinch whenever he saw the half galran.

And Pidge was just, silent. She never looked at him, would run out of the room if they were alone, he could feel her anger through their almost nonexistent bond.

Shiro did treat him differently, but not in a bad way. They became closer, their bond strengthened enough for them to feel each others emotions vividly.

Coran was indifferent and acted like nothing had changed, still called him a number, gave him shoulder pats, and told him he did a good job after missions.

The Blades had been helpful in giving them info about planets to save, prisoners to free, and even searching for the Holts.

Everything fell apart when they found that ship.

The castle's radar found a galran ship, so Allura hid the castle behind an asteroid. They scanned the ship, found out it was only ran by sentries, no biological life. "It should be safe," the princess said, "it must have information." How wrong she was.

It was a trap. It had to be. Why would they leave a ship full of information alone with only sentries. When he brought it up, it caused trouble.

Pure anger ripped through their broken bond as Pidge broke her silence, "you just don't want me to be happy! That ship has information that I need to find my family!" Then, she said the one thing that shouldn't have been said, "you don't understand how I feel because you don't know what it's like to have a family!"

Those words had hurt him more than she could ever imagine. A lump formed in his throat as his eyes burned, "I did have one."

He lowered his head and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Present time**

The green lion, with her cloaking active, makes her way to the ship. It's a smooth ride, nothing but empty space and a few asteroids.

As they got close to the ship, Shiro starts relaying his plan. "Hunk, Lance, you will clear out the hall," the two nod and ready their bayards. "Pidge and I will extract the info, so Keith, you'll guard the door."

They all activate their jetpacks and fly the rest of the way to an airlock. Pidge hacks into it with no trouble and silently enters the ship.

It looks like a normal ship, not that many sentries walking around, no alarms blaring either. This makes alarms go off in Keith's head; he knew this was a trap, why can't they see it!

The group starts moving down the hall, not a sentry in sight, and make it to the room without a single hiccup. Lance huffs as he takes his place with his bayard raised, "this is too easy."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Pfft, no. I'm gonna be bored and my arms will cramp."

Hunk sighs and shakes his head. "I don't see how fighting dangerous space robots make you less bored."

_"Paladins! All of the sentries are heading your way! You must hurry and get out of that ship!"_

"No worries, princess, we can handle this. It's just a few sentries."

_"It's more than just a few, Lance. It's practically an army! It was a trap!"_

Keith's eyes widen when he sees the hoard of robots, they can't fight all of them. "Guys! Fall back! There's too many!"

Lance and Hunk dismiss their bayards and run into the room they were guarding. Keith quickly closes the door and slices the control panel, the sea of sentries bang on the door.

Shiro goes to take his hand off, but is stopped by Pidge. "We can wait a little longer, I'm almost through!" Shiro sighs, "alright, just, please hurry." Pidge nods and types faster.

Keith looks over at the computer, and notices odd flashes of light. A beeping noise suddenly reaches his ears as he gets closer to the console, "get away from the console!"

Keith shoves Pidge away, "what the heck, Keith!" Keith ignores her, "it's about to explo–"

**BOOOM!**

All he can hear is a high pitched ringing in his ears. His whole body is on fire.

The ringing starts to fade, so he opens his eyes slowly. He blinks a few times, confused. What happened? Why did he feel like this?

His eyes widen. The bomb, it went off.

He pushes himself up, not caring about the pain. He had to find them.

He turns on the lights in his armor and witnesses the pure destruction. The console was nothing but scrapes, the door was welded together, and the whole room was wrecked.

His helmet was somewhere in the mess, probably blown to bits. He looks down and sees them, covered in soot and blood. His legs buckle and he falls to his knees at the two bleeding bodies.

Shiro and Pidge.

What can he do? His helmet was gone, the others are probably broken.

He needs to save them.

**He has to save them**

His hands suddenly feel warm and he gasps as he looks down. A blue glow is enveloping his hands.

**'My cub...'**

"Red."

**'You can save them.'**

"How...I don't know what this is..."

**'You must use your power.'**

"Black...? What do you mean by 'power'?"

**'Alchemy.'**

**'You are special, my cub. You can save them.'**

"Tell me, what do I have to do."

**'You must focus all of your energy into your hands.'**

Keith closes his eyes and begins to glow as he draws out his quintessence. His hands begin to glow brighter than his body.

**'Focus, my cub. Place your hands on their foreheads. Push your energy into their bodies.'**

Keith stumbles his way between the two paladins and drops to his knees. He puts his hands on their foreheads and pushes everything he has left.

Their bodies glow as the wounds heal. Color returns to their pale skin and warmth replaces cold.

Keith takes his hands off of their heads, painfully sucks in a breath, and stands on shakey legs.

**'What are you doing, my cub?'**

Keith walks to the door and leans on it, "i-is there a w-way t-to get ri-rid of the se-entries?"

**'There is, but it is too dangerous.'**

"I n-need t-to do it."

**'Cub-'**

"P-please..."

**"Put your hands against the door, imagine the drones dissolving into dust."**

Keith lays his hands on the door and pours his quintessence into the robots. 

His legs buckle as the glow dissipates.

**'You've done well, cub. Rest.'**

**'You have accomplished much, Red Cub. You must rest.'**

Keith's eyes begin to close as he falls to his knees. He falls to the side as he surrenders to the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it. Next chapter will be here soon! :D


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team wakes up to see themselves unscathed and the whole room destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this au and I'm glad you all like it too! This is the second fic I've written for this fandom.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all of those who read this work.  
❤ love ya ❤

Shiro expected to feel pain.

He remembered the mission, Keith saying it was a trap, them sneaking into the ship, Allura's warning, and the explosion.

His eyes widen and he panics. The explosion!

He sits up and looks for his teammates and checks for injuries.

Lance is awake, a little dazed but fine. His armor is slightly burnt.

Hunk is awake and checking his friend for injuries. He sees Shiro and smiles in relief.

Pidge is just waking up, blinking her eyes open with a gasp. Her helmet is missing and her head was caked in dried blood. Her eyes widen when she notices that her whole body was covered in blood. Her armor is broken beyond repair and her black suit torn.

She looked over at Shiro and gasped, which made him look down. His armor is shattered and the black suit underneath ripped. Blood is caked on his skin and still drying on the floor.

He wipes some of the blood away from a big tear on his leg to see nothing, not a single mark. He looks over and watches Pidge do the same to her arm, she stares for a few seconds then looks at Shiro.

"How... we were right next to the blast. How are we not dead?" She looks at the destroyed console and looks at the giant red puddle laying in front of it. A gasp leaves her as she sees something near the blood.

Shiro turns to look at what caught her attention, his blood runs cold.

"That– that's Keith's helmet," the red helmet was shattered and dripping with the same blood. _Keith's_ red blood.

"Where is–" her eyes land on a broken body near the door and she screams.

Shiro jumps to his feet while activating his arm, Lance brings out his bayard, and Hunk jumps with a yelp. Their eyes land on the still form against the door and their reactions are instant.

Hunk throws up, Lance drops his bayard, and tears build up in Pidge's eyes. Shiro powers down his arm, he feels as if someone threw a bucket of ice water on him.

It was Keith.

Shore runs to his side checking his injuries. His face goes pale at the still flowing blood and the peice of metal sticking out of his side. He yells for Hunk and Lance to open the door as he applies pressure to the wound.

Pidge rushes over to help, but stops. "Shiro, there's something wrong with Keith."

Shiro goes to say something, but stops. Keith's hair was white, the dark blood staining the bright strands. Then he looked at the pain filled face covered with blood and notices glowing marks under his eyes, familiar marks.

"He–he's..."

"Guys! We got the door open, but there's no sentries." Lance and Hunk had gotten the door open while they were busy.

"Yeah, all we found was this purple and grey dust," Hunk demonstrates by pushing some of the dust with his bayard. As he moved the pile, he uncovers an arm from a sentry. "Are these the sentries? What happened while we were out?" He looks over at the injured paladin, "and what happened to Keith?!"

Lance pokes the arm, causing it to turn into dust, "well, this dust is the sentries." Lance looks over Shiro and gasps, "jeez, he looks really bad! Wait, is that white hair! When did that happen!"

"Guys, focus, we have to get back to the castle. Does any of your comms work?"

Lance and Hunk test their comms, "nothing, the blast must have damaged our helmets."

"Ok. Pidge, you go ahead and send a message from green."

Pidge nods and runs down the hall with her bayard activated.

"It's going to be okay Keith, we're going to get you to the castle. Just hang on." Shiro runs his fingers through the blood stained hair.

Shiro removes his hand, "Lance, you will lead the way to green. Hunk, you need to watch the back. We don't know if there are anymore sentries around."

Lance and Hunk activate their bayard and take their place in the hall. Shiro looks down, "this is gonna hurt a little bit, I'm sorry." He bends down and put one arm under Keith's knees and the other around his back. He lifts the injured boy, who doesn't even make a sound, up and guides his head to rest on his shoulder.

He walks out to the hallway, "let's go."

* * *

Pidge didn't run into anything on her way to the ships hangar, somehow green got in and was waiting for her. She got into her seat and contacted the castle. Allura's worried face appears on the screen.

_"Pidge! What happened, we couldn't contact you for an hour and we felt a spike in quintessence! And your covered in blood! What happened?!"_

"We're fine, we don't know what happened, but you have to get a pod ready! Keith is hurt really bad!"

Allura's gaze hardens. "It_ must be a scratch, he won't need it. If all of you are okay, he should be okay."_

Pidge clenches her jaw, "Allura, he took the brunt of an explosion and has a peice of metal lodged in his gut. Is that a scratch to you?"

Pidge could see an inner battle in the princess's eyes, then, _"Coran, ready a pod for Keith."_

"We'll meet you in the hangar," Pidge cuts off the transmission and waits for the others.

* * *

Lance, Shiro, Keith, and Hunk make it to the hangar and joins Pidge in the cockpit. Pidge sends a worried look towards Keith, who is still being held by Shiro.

Green blasts through the hangar door and into open space. Pidge urges the lion to go faster and they make it to the castle in record time. The lion lands and lowers her head so they can leave. Shiro goes first and immediately runs to the infirmary, where Coran was waiting for them.

He passes by Allura and gives her a full view of the damage. She gasps and puts a hand over her mouth, shocked and ashamed.

"How did this happen?"

Ridge looks over at the princess with tears rolling down her face, "Keith was trying to tell us that it was a trap, we didn't listen until it was too late." Pidge sniffs and runs her eyes, "he shoved me away from the console as it blew up and took the brunt of it."

She full on cries with sobs wracking her small frame, "even when I said all those things to him! I now know what he meant, we were his family!"

Lance, Hunk, and Allura look struck. They avoided him and treated him badly, all because he was Galran. And now they might lose him.

"What have we done..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to hurt my favorite characters, I don't know why. 
> 
> And I will be writing for more fandoms. 
> 
> Also, I like to 'fix' things that made me salty; like the star wars movies and tales from the borderlands. Dont ask, you'll find out very soon.
> 
> (Cant wait for borderlands 3. Think of all the guns.)


	3. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to figure out what happened and prepare themselves for the apology of the century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! An update! I'm really sorry! I've been busy, I enlisted in the army and in trying to graduate from high school. Plz forgive me!

They all sat in the pod room. They watched as the pod began to heal the gaping hole in his side. They watched as the pod cleaned his hair and face, revealing pure white hair and bright red markings on pale cheeks.

They could only watch.

Shiro was deep in his own mind, trying to control his deep anger. The anger of seeing someone he loves being abandoned by his family.

Coran clears his voice, "he'll be out in a few quintents." He goes to leave but stops, "oh, I will be repairing your armor, if you need me later." With that, he leaves and the door slides shut behind him.

The room is quiet, besides the small noises of the healing pod. Or was, until a large inhale of breath breaks through, causing four heads to snap.

Shiro stands tall, arms crossed, broken armor still covered in the red, _red_, blood. His sharp, silver gaze piercing their souls, leaving gaping wounds leaking shame and guilt. They wanted to avert their eyes, move their bodies, run out of the room, but remained stuck under the heavy gaze.

He took another deep breath and released it slightly shakily, "you all saw that, that was our fault. This is what happened, he risked his life to save your's even though you wouldn't give him the time of day. He was ready to die for all of you!" The four flinch, never hearing Shiro yell like that. His eyes land on Allura, "he did something in that ship, he had to have healed me and Pidge, and he must have had something to do with the piles of dusted sentries. I want you to explain what happened to him."

Allura's eyes widen, shock evident, "he did what?" She shakes her head, "that can't be possible, they were supposedly killed off before I went into slumber."

Shiro's fists clench, he stares down the princess, teeth clenched. "Who."

The princesses gaze wanders, like she was back to a time she once knew.

"The Alchemists" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, I tried to give u guys something. :'(
> 
> I also hope I used quintent right.


End file.
